Petrikor
by hoshino kaze
Summary: Sinchan itu imut, shincan itu gagah, sichan itu milikku. Warn: Bl, implisit scene, drama abis la, midotaka uwu


Midorima shintarou adalah pria penggerutu. Dia mengutuk hujan dan angin yang membuatnya harus menunda kepulangannya. Juga mengutuk siapapun yang mengambil payungnya tanpa izin. Dia mengutuk bosnya karna membuatnya lembur, mengutuk listrik kantornya yang membuatnya harus terjebak di tengah badai tanpa penerangan, dia ingin mengutuk dunia kalau ia bisa.

Ini pukul delapan malam. Midorima tidak mau mengambil resiko menginap di kantor yang katanya 'berpenghuni' itu. maka, kala hujan mulai berubah menjadi gerimis, dia mengambil tas kantornya untuk menjadi payung alternatif, meletakannya diatas kepala sembari berlari kecil menerobos tabir air. Tidak— midorima menolak menjadi korban ketinggalan kereta dan menambah daftar panjang kesialannya. Ia berlari kian cepat. Berhenti untuk menyeberang di jalanan lengang. Kenapa tokyo mati di saat seperti ini, katanya kota malam ini tak pernah mati. Tapi baguslah, setidaknya dia tak harus berdesak diantara hujan dengan lautan manusia hanya untuk mencapai stasiun. tapi kelengangan ini sungguh tidak normal, ini masih jam delapan dan jumat malam, apa semua orang begitu takutnya dengan hujan hingga kota setenang ini?

"shinchan _!_ "

Midorima menoleh singkat, berharap dia salah dengar dan sosok di seberang zebracross itu tidak sedang melambai padanya, tapi dia salah, tidak ada siapapun dalam radius 10 meter selain dirinya. Midorima mengabaikan, pilihan terbaik ketimbang bertingkah konyol dan menunjuk diri sendiri sambil ber 'eh?' ria, dia tak sedang niat membunuh characternya sendiri.

"shinchan mou! Jangan abaikan aku!" sekali lagi pria mungil berambut hitam itu melambai padanya. Dilengkapi dengan nama kecilnya. Tidak-tidak, midorima pasti salah dengar, lembur sudah membuatnya tuli.

Maka si hitam menyebrang, memayungi midorima dengan payung yang tak asing. "shinchan! kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita pulang!"

Untuk memahami situasi rumit ini, midorima shintarou berpikir cara terbaik untuk menghindari orang asing yang sudah mencuri payungnya. Ini mengerikan, pria mungil asing itu menjemputnya sambil tertawa, dan demi ohasa yang bilang bahwa ini hari keberuntungannya, dia bahkan tak pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya!

Tapi midorima bungkam. Menerima skenario apapun yang disodorkan padanya, dia tengah malas berdebat, dan dia capek.

"kau tau, aku sudah menyiapkan cake wortel, dan nasi kepal isi daging _katsu_ *!selamat ulang tahun!" ujar pria itu ceria. Midorima hanya berjalan pelan, pria itu bersisian dengannya. _dan tau hari ulangtahunnya._

"dan-tolong bawa payung ini, kau membuatku harus mengangkat tangan terlalu tinggi! Peeeegall tauuu!"

Payung itu berpindah tangan. Lalu sebelah tangan midorima yang kosong di genggam, pria itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. Ya tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Pria itu terus mengoceh tentang kucing hitam yang dia temukan tadi pagi, juga betapa asamnya yogurt bluberry yang baru saja ngetren belakang ini.

Agak risih sebenarnya, namun kereta pun sangat lengang malam ini, maka lagi-lagi, midorima membiarkan saja pria itu mengapit lengannya dan terus saja bungkang. Hingga ia tiba di depan gedung apartemennya sendiri, dan pria itu membuntutinya begitu saja, ini sudah berlebihan. Tiba-tiba saja panik menyergap midorima. ya tuhan, kenapa reaksinya sangat lambat? Dan kenapa pula dia biasa saja saat pria itu menuntunnya. Dia menepis lengan pria itu dan berteriak sangat kencang, seperti baru saja ditiupkan roh pada raganya yang bengong total.

"KAU SIAPA, NANODAYO?!"

Kepala midorima pening. Dia tersungkur kelantai basah yang dingin, becek membuat seragam kerjanya kotor, dan bokongnya yang menghantam genangan begitu nyeri, seperti semuanya melambat, lalu dunia menghitam, hitam lenyap seperti film usang yang pitanya putus ditenga-tengah

Dan dia tidak sadarkan diri..

Bersama pria asing yang mencuri payungnya.

Ya tuhan, apakah ini perpanjangan dari daftar kesialannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Petrikor

(bau tanah basah setelah hujan)

kuroko no basket, Deslaimer by fujimaki tadatoshi

Rate : T

Genre : misteri (?) /romance/ sin-fic

Dipersembahkan untuk anitayei, dan hadiah kecil untuk semua penghuni fandom pinggiran ini, terimakasih untuk reviewnya selama ini.

A MidoTaka Fanfiction.

.

.

.

Hope you like it guys

.

.

.

.

Begitu mata midorima terbuka, kacamatanya diraih dari atas nakas. Dia mengeram pening atas tubuh lengketnya yang perih hingga keubun-ubun. Berharap segelas air putih menghilangkan semua dahaga dan pusing, tapi ia justru menemukan tubuhnya bolos di balik selimut yang tersingkap.

Darah rendahnya membantunya ingat perlahan tentang kejadian semalam lebih lambat dari seharusnya. Dia memeriksa cuciannya, celana kotor lembab karna genangan semalam tidak di sana, lalu payungnya tergeletak cantik sudah mengering. lalu Hei, ini masih apartemennya yang biasa.

Apakah dia bermimpi? Tapi untuk ukuran manusia yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan, midorima tidak mungkin terbaring tanpa busana dan tidak mandi sebelum tidur.

Tapi masa iya dia tanpa sadar mencuci baju tapi tidak mencuci dirinya sendiri, lagi pula, dia tidak ingat apa-pun setelah ia pingsan dan si pria kecil hitam mencuri payungnya. Lalu apa?

Pria itu tidak ada di sana. Midorima memeriksa kesekeliling apartemennya, tapi juga nihil.

Ia bergidik ngeri untuk probabilitas bahwa pria itu adalah mahluk halus yang menempel padanya, bisa juga kemungkinan bahwa pria itu adalah stalkernya, atau pembunuh yang buron. Yang manapun itu—tetap mengerikan karna midorima bahkan sangat intim padanya semalam. _Ingat soal bajunya yang tanggal tanpa perlawanan dan bagaimana pria itu bergelayut manja di lengannya? Dan pria itu tau tanggal ulangtahunnya dan makanan apa yang ia sukai._

Maka memastikan bahwa semua aman, dan midorima tidak kehilangan apapun termasuk payungnya, maka ia memilih percaya bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah _human error_. Dia hanya bermimpi yang terlampau nyata.

 _Hanya itu._

Maka selesai persiapan untuk kekantor dan midorima menuju kulkasnya untuk memeriksa sarapan apa yang bisa mengganjal perutnya hingga siang.

Dia menemukan cake wortel sengah loyang di kulkasnya, juga nasi kepal isi daging katsu.

Kepala midorima kembali pening.

Oh tidak—

itu sama sekali bukan mimpi.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

"shinchan! Kau sudah pulang!"

Midorima terbelalak ngeri, pria mungil itu tengah duduk di dapurnya. Lengkap dengan sup hangat dan nasi . ia menghampiri midorima dengan cepat, membelinya pelukan erat di leher , lalu membantu midorima melepas mantel. Midorima terlampau kaget untuk bereaksi, ia di dudukan di seberang meja makan, di berikan semangkuk nasi mengepul dan sumpit.

"cicipilah masakanku! Kemarin kau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali. "

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk, nanodayo?"

Si pria mungil tertawa riang. "makan saja dulu, nanti dingin! Kita ga boleh main hape atau ngobrol saat makan. "

Midorima, anehnya menurut. Dia mencicipi rasa sup hangat yang lezat itu memanjakan lidahnya. "aku menambahkan jahe, loh. Ternyata enak. "

Midorima dengan cepat menyelesaikan makanannya, lalu menatap tajam si pria mungil yang sibuk dengan piring kotornya. "jadi bagaimana caramu bisa masuk, nanodayo?"

" aku penasaran kenapa shinchan selalu pake 'nanodayo? Apa itu semacam mantra? Shinchan lucu sekali! _"_

"jawab pertanyaanku, brengsek" midorima geram _._

Takao melempar piring penuh sabun kelantai, pecah berkeping-keping seperti keberanian midorima yang hancur, kenapa dia sepenakut ini?

"kau ga boleh kasar, shinchan! Gimana kalau adikmu mencontohmu! Dia ga akan bisa jadi wanita anggun kalau begitu!"

"bagaimana kau bisa tau adikku?" darah midorima mendingin.

"waktu aku minta restu atas pernikahan kita tentunya, dia juga sangat menyukaiku, loh!"

Gila! Ini gila, midorima bahkan tidak tau siapa pria ini, bagaimanamungkin dia menikah?

"kau gila, nanodayo!"midorima kembali geram. Ya tuhan ini sangat aneh.

"hahahah, kan, nanodayo itu artinya apa sih? Lucu ya"

"kau siapa?! Apa mau mu!"midorima menahan nanodayo meluncur dari mulutnya.

"takao! Panggil aku takao, shinchan, kau ini kenapa sih teriak-teriak, tetangga nanti marah loh!"

Persetan dengan tetanggga. "apa maumu, nanodayo?"

"ehhh, aku mau kau lah, kau kan suamiku. Kita sudah tidur bersama semalam. "

Midorima merinding membayangkan bagaimana dia terbangun nudis kemarin, apa dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"tapi kau sangat bersemangat meskipun tidurloh, hahahaha, aku jadi pingin lagi nih"

Midorima menatap ngeri, takao? Apa dia sudah gila dengan menikahi pria ini? Lagipula—dia menyentuh pria ini semalam? Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak ingat.

"keluar sekarang juga!"

Midorima bertitah.

Takao tertawa sarkas, "keluar? Bagaimana kalau nanti shinchan tidur? Siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan nantinya. "

"aku yang akan membereskan semuanya, kau pergi saja!"

"duh shinchan, aku ga yakin kamu bisa sih, soalnya sup tadikan aku kasih obat tidur. Sana tidur. Nanti aku manjain lagi. "

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara takao mengabur, bergema, hilang bersama kesadaran midorima.

Dia menatap takao tersenyum cerah sebelum semuanya hitam dan hilang, lagi-lagi lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"kau pucat loh midorima, ada masalah apa?" kuroko menyerahkan cup kertas berisikan kopi hitam tanpa gula. Midorima mengambilnya untuk menghangatkan tenggorokannya yang kering. Ya tuhan, apa dia terlihat seberantakan itu?

"bukan apa-apa, nanodayo"

kuroko yang mengenal midorima semenjak satu team basket saat sma dulu paham betul kalau midorima bukan tipe eksptrovert yang mudah membuka hati, tapi kuroko nyatanya juga bukan tipe manusia yang terlalu kepo urusan orang lain. Maka dia membiarkan saja waktu yang mengalir diantaranya dan midorima tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, wajar seharusnya kuroko kembali menyelesaikan lemburnya, dia hanya sedikit penasaran kenapa midorima yang biasanya langsung pulang kerumah itu malah menawarinya tenaga bantuan.

"aku—"

"SHINCHAN!"

Si hitam melambai dari ujung koridor. Menghentikan apapun yang ingin diceritakan midorima pada kuroko. Si hitam berlari menghampirinya cepat sambil bersungut. "kau kan ga lembur! Kenapa belum pulang sih?"

Di tengah kaku midorima, si hitam memeluk lehernya erat, bergelayut manja pada lengan midorima. kuroko menatapnya tidak percaya, selain kise, ada pula kaum gay yang bernafas di dekatnya, kok dia tidak sadar ya selama ini.

Si hitam melototi kuroko dari balik punggung midorima, jelas tatapan cemburu dan tidak suka. Maka menetralisir kesalahpahaman yang mengerikan, kuroko menyapa halus. "domou, namaku kuroko tetsuya, rekan kerja midorima-kun. Salam kenal"

Uluran tangan kuroko di balas genggeman tangan yang terlalu erat"aku takao kazunari—ah, midorima kazunari! Pendamping shinchan! Salam kenal! Terimakasih sudah menjaga shinchan selama ini. "

Menyadari bahaya yang datang, cepat kuroko menambahkan "ah—aku sudah punya pacar ngomong-ngomong. "ia tertawa kaku.

Takao tiba-tiba tertawa riang sambil memeluk kuroko erat, ini agak risih, tapi dia terima ketimbang di tatap dengan tajam begitu. "wah! Aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah jadian dengan kagami-kun. "

Baik kuroko dan midorima melotot kaget. Kuroko dengan ekspresi 'bagaimana kau bisa tau'. Dan midorima dengan 'loh? Kau jadian sama kagami?!'

"ah—ahahahaha, kagami yang memberitahuku loh~" cepat takao tambahkan.

Kuroko tidak ingat kalau kagami berteman dengan takao sebelumnya, kenapa dia tidak tau?

"kalau begitu, aku pamit, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, " pamit kuroko. Meninggalkan midorima yang masih kaget dengan kenyataan kalau kuroko sudah jadian dengan pria.

Takao tertawa riang. " baiklah hati-hati!" dia menyeret lengan midorima yang masih terlalu kaget. "kita juga harus pulang loh shinchan. Kau ga ingin ketingggalan kereta kan?"

Maka keduanya sudah kembali bergandeng menuju rumah, "akhirnya pengganggu lenyap juga~ leganyaa"

"ngomong-ngomong, nanodayo, kau siapa takao?" midorima berhenti pada jalanan sepi menuju rumah. Memasati wajah takao yang sangat asing. Dia tidak ingat pernah bersama pria ini sebelumnya, kecuali bahwa pria ini menjemputnya kemarin dan _tidur bersamanya dua kali_.

Gerimis membasahi lagi baju midorima, dia tidak peduli pada dingin yang menyergap. Dia hanya ingin semua keganjilan ini berakhir damai selayaknya orang dewasa seharusnya.

Tapi dia bahkan ga yakin pada ketenangannya yang luar biasa.

"loh? Apa kau sakit midorima? kau pucat loh" takao mengabaikan. Dia memeriksa kembali kening midorima, kali ini, tanpa di tepis, midorima hanya berdiam diri menatap takao tajam. "hentikan permainanmu, nanodayo. Jelaskan padaku, siapa kau dan apa maumu"

Takao tersenyum riang, tertawa terbahak yang sangat keras. "loh, kau kan tau kalau aku takao. Masalahmu apa sih shinchan?"

"masalah? Kau mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk kehidupanku, kau bahkan punya kunci apartemenku. Tau ulangtahun dan makanan kesukaanku. Apa kau tidak terlalu tau urusanku, sementara aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, nanodayo. "

Takao berhenti tertawa riang, "loh, bukannya aku muncul begini juga supaya kau mengenalku? Kan kita sudah menikah, lo. Aku mengalah dengan menyerahkan nama keluarga ku, jadi masalahnya apa lagi?"

"menikah? Kau gila ya? Kau siapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, nanodayo. "

"aku suamimu shinchan! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA, NANODAYO! APA MAUMU! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?"

"ihh jangan teriak shinchan! Kau mengganggu tetangga dan menyakiti telingaku!"

"persetan dengan tetangga, jelaskan!"

"ok—baik! Tenang dulu. kita bicarakan baik-baik. Ayo pulang ke apartemenmu dulu"

"dan membiarkan kau kembali menyentuhku? Jangan harap!"

"loh, kau kan yang menyentuhku! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"kalau begitu jelaskan!"

"kan aku bilang ok! Tunggu kita sampai di apartemen!"

"disini sekarang!" midorima menunjuk

 **Tbc**

 **-INI KAPAN SAYA TULIS DOH, MALAH LUPA ENDING DAN PENASARAN LANJUTANNYA!**

Post dulu di sini, siapa tau nanti inget lanjutannya.

uwu


End file.
